


Hartwin Fanarts

by kait



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hail satan and have a lovely afternoon madam</p><p>updated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

 

photo tracing

 

quick drafts

 

 

 

for my friends' fanbook

 

 

 

and when I played around the layer effects this happened.

it sounds kind of sad that i like this more than the final version … 

 

 

 

[ ](http://kingbirdkathy.tumblr.com/image/123409867317)

Gentleman’s Dance Class

_[photo reference](http://binsa.cc/upload/201403/52f81393830033.jpg)(NSFW)_

 

 

quick drafts to satisfy myself

original photo for [first one](http://78.media.tumblr.com/2b3ffb1e94987c9bcb400859350bcf9d/tumblr_mmpic9anVS1qbq764o1_250.gif) and last (still can’t find this one_(:з」∠)_

 

angel boy

 

Commission for anon. photo reference as requested

 

\---

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/like_father_like_son_%E5%89%AF%E6%9C%AC.jpg)

 Herc Hansen & Chuck Hansen,  Harry / Eggsy, Snape / Draco, Pike / Kirk, Phil Coulson / Clint Barton

 

   

 

 

Commission for anon. unfinished, photo reference as requested

 


	2. Web Comic - Four times Eggsy acts on his skin hunger, One time he doesn’t.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
 


	3. Pixal Arts

I'm the best butterfly you can find.

 


End file.
